Nowadays, washing machines have become indispensable household appliances in people's daily life. Based on different washing modes, existing washing machines are classified into two types: impeller washing machines and drum washing machines; the impeller washing machine has been widely applied for its simple structure, convenient maintenance and high cleaning rate. However, water flows generated by an impeller of an existing impeller washing machine generally only flow in a same plane, and are difficult to flow in a three-dimensional way, so it is difficult to wash clothes in a way of roll-over and clothes cannot be cleaned uniformly. In addition, bacteria will breed inside the washing machine due to pollution after using for a period of time, so that clothes will suffer secondary pollution. This problem is solved by adding a special device (similar to a detergent throwing box) used for throwing antibacterial and disinfectant substances in the existing impeller washing machine, but these substances are difficult to fully and uniformly contact washing water due to position limitation for containing the antibacterial and disinfectant substances in this manner, therefore the effect is not satisfactory.
There is a Chinese patent of utility model No. 201320129636.7 currently. The utility model provides a fountain type double-impeller washing machine and a fountain type impeller washing machine. The fountain type double-impeller washing machine includes a driving impeller and further includes a driven impeller; a plurality of arc-shaped water tanks are arranged on a lower surface of the driving impeller; a baffle is covered on the arc-shaped water tanks; the arc-shaped water tanks and the baffle form an arc-shaped water passage; water outlets are arranged in an upper end part of the driving impeller; the arc-shaped water passage is communicated with the water outlets; the driven impeller and the driving impeller are coaxially arranged; and the driven impeller is connected with an upper surface of the driving impeller in a sliding way. By connecting the driven impeller to the driving impeller in a sliding way, the driving impeller can drive the driven impeller to differentially rotate by means of water flows; when the driving impeller rotates reversely, the driving impeller and the driven impeller have opposite rotating directions, so as to generate rubbing forces on clothes, thereby increasing cleaning ratio of washings; and when the driving impeller rotates along a curved direction of the arc-shaped water passage, water enters the arc-shaped water passage and sprays out through the water outlets to form fountain type water flows, thereby realizing washing by three-dimensional water flows and is more beneficial for increasing cleaning ratio of the washings.
The above patent clearly gives a technical solution for solving the problem that it is hard for an impeller washing machine to realize three-dimensional flow of water flows, and realizes a technical effect of washing by three-dimensional water flows, but a structure of the lower surface of the impeller of the washing machine is reconfigured in the above patent, so as to form a new water passage which has a relatively complicated structure and fails to solve the technical problem in antibacterium and disinfection of the washing machine.